


i get punished, sir

by mandosslut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Brat Rey, Consent is Sexy, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Insults, Light daddy kink, Light sexting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Sir Kink, Spanking, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bratty rey has rights, degradation kink, teasing over text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandosslut/pseuds/mandosslut
Summary: Ben's orders are simple - be ready on the bed when he gets home and don't touch herself. But today, Rey decides to be more... bratty, than usual, teasing him over text while he's in a meeting. He doesn't tell her that he left work early, and what he sees when he gets home sends him over the edge.Her eyes are closed as she lies on her back with a hand down her panties and the other kneading her breasts through the thin lace, fingers dipping under to rub her pink nipples."Stop. Right now."She snaps open her eyes and her hand stops moving. Ben's slowly walking closer to the bed, removing his blazer and dumping it on the floor."B- Ben, you're home - you're home early," she babbles, sitting up and withdrawing her hand from her underwear, fingers glistening with arousal."And you told me you'd be a good girl," he challenges evenly.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	i get punished, sir

**Author's Note:**

> as always, check tags!!
> 
> and enjoy ;)

**_The meeting's running over, sweetheart, there's still half an hour to go. I'll be back in an hour. I want you in your underwear on all fours on the bed when I get home._ **

_ okay, sir. i'll try my best ;) _

Having an idea, Rey quickly strips out of her clothes and changes her underwear to something that makes her feel more… sexy. Smiling to herself, she gets an idea, in the mood to tease.

_ is this okay, sir? _

She sends Ben a picture of the black lingerie she put on in a rush, intricate lace barely covering her breasts with a matching thong. The photo just shows her bottom lip between her teeth, lace underwear and pale stomach, her fingertips under the band of the thong. 

**_God, you're such a fucking tease, baby. You'll be paying for that later._ **

Rey smiles at her phone, cheeks rosy at the unspoken promise of a spanking. 

**_And don't even think about touching yourself._ **

_ or what? _

She settles on the edge of the bed, biting her nails in anticipation of his response. It takes a minute or so for him to reply - after all, he is in a meeting. 

**_Don't. You. Dare._ **

Ben feels like he's in high school with his phone in his lap under the table. His jaw visibly clenches as he receives another picture from Rey. This time, she's laying on the bed with her legs spread and bent, dainty hand under the intricate lace fabric with her fingers on her clit. He feels himself getting hard. 

**_Take your hand away, right now._ **

_ but daddy it feels good _

**_You think that feels good? You want me to make you feel even better when I get home? Then stop being a greedy little slut, and start being a good girl for me._ **

He can imagine the pout on her lips as she reads his text and decides which option to choose, idly rubbing circles around her clit, softly moaning out -

"Mr Solo, is everything okay?" Phasma asks, inviting everyone's heads to turn to Ben.

"Ye- actually, no. I have a family emergency that needs to be attended for immediately. I apologise, but this cannot wait."

His phone buzzes in his hand as he makes his way to his car. 

_ i am a good girl, sir _

Sitting in the car and starting the engine, he quickly types his reply.

**_No, baby, you're being a brat. If you don't stop touching yourself right now, you won't be coming later. Understand?_ **

_ okay, sir. i'll stop… _

She almost adds  _ once i come _ but thinks better of it. 

Not that he knows, Rey doesn't stop. She considers taking her hand away and waiting around for what feels like forever, but a primal urge from within tells her to continue. An urge so strong she can't deny it; it's instinctive and overwhelming. Besides, what Ben doesn't know can't hurt him.

She takes her time, keeping her movements light and slow until she can't take the ache in her core anymore. She slides her slick fingers over her entrance and she can  _ actually  _ feel her heartbeat in her bundle of nerves. Letting out a breath of relief, she pushes a finger inside, pumps a few times, then adds another.

**_Good girl._ **

Meanwhile, Ben has a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel as he agitatedly keeps his eyes on the road, slightly over the speed limit. He's almost home. He'll see if Rey's being his good girl, catching her by surprise when he'll arrive home almost an hour early. 

With little traffic, it usually takes him half an hour to drive home. He makes it there in twenty minutes.

He doesn't bother to remove his black blazer as he makes his way upstairs, swiftly yet quietly. At the top of the stairs, he can already hear her sweet little moans. 

Her eyes are closed as she lies on her back with a hand down her panties and the other kneading her breasts through the thin lace, fingers dipping under to rub her pink nipples. His cock hardens, eyes fixed on her two tiny fingers slowly pumping in her dripping cunt. 

"Stop. Right now."

She snaps open her eyes and her hand stops moving. Ben's slowly walking closer to the bed, removing his blazer and dumping it on the floor. 

"B- Ben, you're home - you're home early," she babbles, sitting up and withdrawing her hand from her underwear, fingers glistening with arousal.

"And you told me you'd be a good girl," he challenges evenly. 

She shuffles to the edge of the bed to sit down on her knees, heels digging into her bum a little, as she sucks on her fingers to clean them. "Technically, I never actually  _ said  _ that I'd be a good girl…" 

"This how you're going to be now, huh?" He walks over to the edge of the bed and stands in front of her. He takes her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "You're usually such a good girl, baby, now you're teasing me while I'm at work, disobeying me,  _ and _ talking back? 

"Sorry, Sir. I didn't think…"

"You didn't think I'd find out?" She nods. "And that makes it okay?" She shakes her head. "Use your words."

"That doesn't make it okay."

"Doesn't make  _ what _ okay?" He lightly squeezes her chin. 

"Just because I didn't think you'd find out, it doesn't make it okay to disobey you, Sir."

"That's right, baby." His thumb glides over her bottom lip, tugging it down slightly. He lets go of her chin and instead rests his curled forefinger under it to keep her head tilted upwards. "And what happens when you disobey Daddy?"

"I get punished, Sir."

"What about when you tease me while I'm at work?"

"I get punished, Sir."

"And how about talking back to Daddy?"

"I get punished, Sir."

"Good girl. So, what do you think's going to happen now, baby?"

"You're going to punish me for being a brat."

Ben sits next to Rey on the edge of the bed and pats his lap. She knows what to do, she's been across his lap countless times before. As much as she loves being his good girl, she loves being punished more. 

"You're going to count, okay?" She nods and wiggles her hips against him. He rests a palm on her ass and gently caresses it. "And you remember the safeword?"

She giggles, "Of course I do."

"I need to hear you say it, baby." He lightly pinches the soft flesh of her inner thigh. She gasps and flinches a little, mostly just surprised at how it makes her pussy clench. 

"If I say stop, you won't stop. If I say red, you will stop. If you ask how I'm doing, I can say amber if I'm getting close to red, or green if I'm okay" Rey recites lazily and monotonously, getting impatient. 

He combs a hand through her hair and brushes it to the sides, exposing her neck to him. He brushes his thumb over it, and lightly trails his hand down her spine. "Good girl," he coos. "Now, baby," he begins, his dominating low voice returning, "You'll get ten spanks for how you've behaved this evening. Does that seem fair?"

"Yes, Sir."

Ben's palm collides with her cheek, a sharp gasp escaping her lips. "One, Sir." He rubs his palm over the reddening skin to soothe the bittersweet sting.

"Two, Sir." She stifles a moan as he spanks her other cheek. 

He spanks her over the same spot on each cheek every time, the skin tinged red and sore, but she wants more.

"Is that all you've got, Sir?" She turns her head to look up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

Eyes darkening, his palm meets her ass harder,  _ much harder _ , than before. " _ Oh, fuck _ ," Rey moans, reveling in the sting. She tries to rock her hips against his thigh, her throbbing clit desperate for attention.

Growling a little, he shoves two of his fingers into her mouth and mutters, "Such a fucking brat," as she turns her head to face ahead. She eagerly sucks on his fingers and swirls her tongue around them. "No more counting, okay? You've still got seven more to go." She hums around his fingers in acknowledgement. 

Ben spanks her twice in quick succession and her teeth dig into his fingers a little as she moans at the sting.

"See, you can be a good girl for me, can't you?" She hums around his fingers and hollows her cheeks. "You know, baby -"  _ smack _ "- I think I prefer you with your mouth full." Another smack. "You're doing so good, sweetheart. Taking your punishment so well."

There are three spanks to go, if Rey's managed to keep count correctly, and she can  _ feel  _ her arousal on her inner thighs. 

As if reading her thoughts, Ben pauses her punishment for a moment. His hand tugs her panties away from her pussy to snake a finger underneath. "You're so wet, baby." His finger draws a line over her entrance and stops before meeting her clit. "You're going to ruin my trousers because you're being a desperate little slut, aren't you?"

_ Smack _ . 

Her hips involuntarily buck when his hand meets her ass, so desperate for his touch. He draws his fingers out of her mouth and lazily wipes them dry on the bed sheets.

"Two more, baby." He caresses the red marks as he says, "Want to hear you, now, okay?"

_ Smack _ . "Fuck!" she exclaims, fingers tightening on the bed sheets. 

"Mm, you have such a dirty mouth, baby." Ben traces his thumb over her lips. "You want your last one here?" His other hand lightly squeezes her ass. "Or -" his hand curls around to cup her sex through her damp panties "- here?"

Rey squirms and tries to grind her hips down on his hand, craving friction. "Wherever you want, Daddy."

He rubs her pussy through the thin layer of lace, eliciting a desperate moan from her. "I think it should go here."

He hooks his fingers under the band of her thong and pulls it down to her ankles. She kicks off the scrap of fabric to spread her legs as much as she can while laying across his lap. Her legs tense and fight the urge to close when a thick finger brushes over her clit, just so he can see her squirming against him. 

"Tell me, baby, why are you being punished?" She moans in response, finger now circling her swollen clit and her thoughts melting into incomprehensible desires. "Come on, sweetheart, you'd just started being such a good girl for me. Tell me why you're being punished."

"B- because -  _ oh, God  _ \- because I t- teased you when you were at work, Sir." He hums, inviting her to carry on. "And for - for disobeying you. And talking back to you. Sir."

"That's right, baby."

Without warning, his hand comes down on her cunt, not quite as hard as when he'd spanked her ass. She yelps and lurches forwards a little, legs going limp. 

"Well done, sweetheart. You did so good, baby." Ben's palm rests on one of her cheeks, thumb lightly brushing up and down.

Rey mumbles something incoherent into the bed sheets, a throbbing between her thighs begging to be acknowledged. 

"What was that, baby?" Ben caresses the redness of her ass, making circles with his palm and thumb. 

"More," she murmurs a little louder, voice muffled by the bed sheets.

He grabs a fistful of her hair and tugs up, not quite hard enough to hurt. He stands up and gets in front of her, still holding her hair, as she shuffles to sit on her knees in front of him. "You want more?" Ben lets go of her hair and parts her thighs, dipping his hand between them and pressing against her core.

" _ Fuck _ ," she murmurs, trying to grind against his hand.

"I think we should put that mouth of yours to use, don't you, baby?" Rey moans in response, rocking against the side of his hand while his other one leaves her hair to fumble with undoing his trousers and shove them to his ankles.

He frees his hard cock and nudges the tip against her parted lips. She opens wide and he thrusts into her, simultaneously pushing two fingers into her cunt. She moans around his length, his free hand fisting her hair and forcing her head up and down. His fingers move quickly, thrusting deep and hard into her, as he fucks her face.

The tip of his cock nudges against the back of her throat and Rey gags. Ben groans, eyes fluttering shut as his head rolls back. "That's it, baby. Take my whole f- fucking cock."

His fingers in her pussy falter so she rocks her hips against them, grinding down on the thick digits. When Ben looks back down at Rey, her eyes are watering and his cock is twitching. 

"Such a good girl for Daddy. So good with my cock in your filthy mouth."

Rey can feel that he's about to come, she knows the signs after months of having his cock in her mouth and pussy, but she's surprised as he takes his cock out of her mouth. 

"Want to come inside you, baby." Ben climbs up onto the bed, Rey shuffling backwards as he towers over her. "Gonna fill you up, sweetheart."

"Yes, Sir, please,  _ please _ ," she half-moans at the mere thought. 

Ben curls his hand around his length and smears a bead of precum across the head using his thumb before nudging her entrance. Rey pushes her hips up into him, cock sinking into her. His firm hand lightly smacks her ass, mumbling into her ear, "desperate little slut."

He groans when his cock is fully buried in her. He doesn't move, just closes his eyes and buries his face in the crook of her neck. Rey lightly drags her nails down his back and biceps, not hard enough to mark him, but enough to wordlessly tell him to move. 

"Fuck, baby," Ben groans as she clenches around him. "Could stay like this forever… Keep my cock in your tight little cunt. My little cockwarmer, hm?"

"Just fuck me already," Rey whines, wiggling her hips and grabbing at his arms. Ben lifts his head and looks down into her eyes, his gaze stern and jaw tight. "Please," she whispers. "Please fuck me, Sir. I'll be good, promise."

"Mm, since you asked so nicely, sweetheart."

Ben draws almost all the way out before thrusting back in all the way, eliciting a sharp gasp from Rey. He doesn't bother to start slow, he knows she can take it. 

"God, you're fucking tight. Always so tight for me. Such a -  _ fuck  _ \- good fucking slut," Ben pants, breath falling over her lips, noses brushing against each other. 

Rey lifts her head to hungrily press her lips to his. His lips are soft, plump, and he slides his tongue into her mouth and kisses her like she's oxygen. She moans into him, his thrusts erratic and desperate, and Rey wraps her legs around his middle, gasping when he hits  _ that  _ spot over and over. 

"Want… Fuck… Sir - Daddy - please… So good…"

"Fuck, baby. Tell me what you want. Tell Daddy what you want."

"Harder - please, Daddy -  _ oh fuck oh fuck - _ "

"Jesus - fuck, filthy fucking whore, aren't you?" Ben's breathing is shallow, his pants heavy and skin coated in a light sheen of sweat.

"Yours - your slut, Sir - only yours."

"That's right, baby… You're all mine. No one else makes you feel like this, baby."

"Only y-  _ ah! _ " Ben reaches between them to make tight, quick circles over Rey's clit, bringing her rapidly closer to her climax. "Please,  _ please _ ," she whimpers. 

He doesn't slow, but his thrusts grow jagged and uneven, lips on her slender neck. "Please,  _ what? _ "

"Come - please let me come - Sir, please… need to - sorry I was bad today... I'll be good - promise."

Ben nods into her neck. "Come, baby. Come for me, come on, sweetheart."

As soon as the words slip from his mouth, Rey's crying out, moaning and gasping and  _ clenching _ tightly around him. "Baby, you're so tight when you come - I'm gonna -" he cuts himself off with a strangled groan, cock twitching inside her as he comes, filling her cunt.

"Thank you, Sir," Rey mumbles into his neck, knotting her hands into his hair.

"So good, baby," Ben murmurs, peppering soft kisses against her jaw and neck. "You did so good, sweetheart. Love you so much."

He begins to climb off her, but Rey loops her arms around his bicep and whines, wanting him close. "No," she mumbles, overwhelmed with exhaustion. 

"I won't be long, sweetheart," he says, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles. 

He returns with a towel, underwear for each of them and one of his shirts, letting Rey lay back while he cleans her up and slides a cotton pair of underwear up her legs. She sits up a little and lets him pull his shirt over her head before curling up and nuzzling her nose into his chest. 

Almost inaudibly, Rey murmurs, "Love you, Ben," before falling asleep in his arms. 

He kisses the top of her head and holds her close, trying to stay awake to make the most of the moment, but before long he falls asleep, too, keeping her close to him.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> let me know what you thought of it :)


End file.
